Back-alley noises?
by keytoglitter
Summary: Kaneki and Touka aren't back yet, and what are those noises coming from the back-alley? Touken: LEMON (A continuation of Finding each other)


Hinami yawned as she trudged down the stair with a teddy bear.

Yoshimura raised his eyebrows. "Did you have a nightmare, Hinami?"

She slumped on the counter. "Its too noisy! I can't sleep! And its always _mmnnnn mmmmnnn_."

* * *

><p><em>He nibbled her earlobe as she was pushed against the brick wall. A strong hand pinned both of her hands above her, and a knee prevented her legs from closing. "Touka-chan... tell me, why do you smell so good today?"<em>

_"Mmmmmnn...K-kaneki..." she let out a quiet moan._

_Kaneki's mouth moved down, peppering kisses to the side of Touka's neck. His free hand grabbed the inside of her thigh, slowly inching inwards. Her blush deepened, and her lips were captured in sensual kiss by him. _

* * *

><p>"But, your room is facing the back alley, Hinami. Isn't it quiter than any of the rooms?"<p>

* * *

><p><em>Touka stifled a moan and bit on her lip as she felt his tongue move down to her cleavage. Her strapless dress was easily pushed down, exposing a breast. Kaneki smirked. "Were you expecting this, Touka-chan?"<em>

_Her eyes widened as she felt his breath along the edge of her peak, making it stiffen in the cold air. "N-NO!" Kaneki stuck out his wet tongue and licked her nipple. "Then why are you not wearing anything underneath? Dirty, dirty Touka."_

_His hand hiked up her dress, slipping under the band of her black, lacy underwear. "Oh? Did you wear this just for me?" Touka shut her eyes and enjoyed the assault she was receiving, head turning to a side. Kaneki's dirty words aroused her even more, and she knew that there would be more to come._

* * *

><p>"Apparently not." This time, it was a frustrated Ayato coming down the stairs. His room was just on top of hers, and he seemed to be disturbed too. "It's probably because of the rainy season, that the toads sound so loud today."<p>

* * *

><p><em>Her dainty hands slipped under Kaneki's black shirt, raking her nails over his toned chest. She ripped open his shirt, buttons threatening to come of the stitches. "Touka-chaaan, do you like what you see?" She gave him a half-grin as she massaged his sides tenderly, taking in the image of her lover.<em>

_Touka slid down the back of the wall slowly, dragging her nails downwards with her as her mischevious eyes met Kaneki's. She used her teeth to unzip Kaneki's pants, making him gulp in excitement. His length stood tall and proud in front of her face and she smirked. _

**_Oh, she was going to have fun_**_ **alright.**_

* * *

><p>Yoshimura frowned. If that was the case, then the rainy season was a month earlier than the previous year. He quietly walked up the stairs and peeked open Hinami's blinds. His eyes widened in shock.<p>

* * *

><p><em>His eyes screwed shut as he moaned her name. His hands were already at the back of her head, encouraging and edging her on to continue. <em>

_Her head bobbed up and down, as a manicured hand played with his balls gently.__Her tongue swirled around him, occasionally licking his sensitive head. "Fuck...Touka..." he cried in a breathless moan. "I'm going to... mmmmmmn!"_

_Her lips left his length abruptly, a thin string of saliva still connecting them. A white liquid squirted out, and landed on Touka's face, some of it staining her black dress and flowing down her cleavage. Kaneki's breathing came in short, heavy takes, and helped Touka up._

_"It's my turn now." And she thought she saw his hair turn a little whiter._

* * *

><p>"Hinami-chan? Where's Ayato?"<p>

"Oh, he and Ms. Rize said they were going up to the roof to check what was that noise."

Yoshimura didn't say anything. He just mentally facepalmed.

* * *

><p><em>Kaneki's left hand glided up her thigh, his hand disappearing under her skirt. She shuddered as he kissed and sucked her collarbone roughly, leaving an obvious mark. His right hand groped her breast, squeezing and massaging it ever so lightly so she would let out a moan.<em>

_Touka circled her arms around his neck to pull him closer as her back arched against the wall. The half-ghoul closed his eyes, and induldged in her scent. His human side told him to **make sweet love** to her in his bed, but his ghoul side so desperately hungered for **the excitement of back alley sex.**_

_"Touka..." Kaneki whispered into her ear, as he peppered butterfly kisses down her breast. "Where do you want it?"_

_Touka's mind was already clouded with lust, and she could no longer comprehend his words. "I want it... give it to me now, K-kaneki."_

_"Are you sure? We are in Anteiku's back alley and we risk getting cau-"_

_"**Fuck me.**" Touka's lips crashed into Kaneki's in a heated passionate kiss and she mewled like a cat in heat. "**Now.**"_

* * *

><p>When Ayato caught up with Rize, she was looking over the edge of the rooftop, giggling to herself.<p>

"Rize-san? Did you find any-"

A manicured hand covered his mouth. "Sssssh. Ayato-kun. Why don't you see for yourself?"

Curious, Ayato peeked down.

.

.

.

"Send Hinami to sleep."

* * *

><p>By the time the two had returned, their clothes were crumpled and they look exhausted. Touka's neck had several bite marks and red spots, while Kaneki's tie looked visibly crumpled and tied messily.<p>

Rize yawned and glanced at her watch. "You two, where did you go? We were worried sick." The pair glanced at each other, blushing and stuttered an answer.

"We went to an after-prom party."

"We were dared to jump into the swimming pool."

Realising the unconvincing statement, Kaneki "I-i mean, we went to an after-party and got dunked into the swimming pool. H-haha..." His left hand unconsciously moved to his chin.

Ayato smirked and laughed, "You two do look _wet_, alright. Was it _exciting?_"

Yoshimura smiled. "Oh, _young people nowadays_. Go upstairs and get some rest, you two."

And after the door was closed, a faint thump was heard followed by,

_"...yes...ahhhhh...K-kane...ha-harder...T-touka..."_

Rize simply grinned in delight.

**A/N: Hello readers! **

**I decided to make a lemon on what Haise Sasaki would be like in bed, and I wanted to show both his human and ghoul side. This is a continuation of 'Finding each other'.**

**And my second lemon ever, so I decided to try something new.**

**I hope you thoroughly enjoyed it, and I wanted to leave the rest for your imagination. (or maybe I'm just cruel ;) )**

**Please review and PM me your feedback!**

**Tell me what you would like me to write next, and whether you want more lemon/smuts.**

**Xoxo**

**Find me on Tumblr im-cera**

**The cover picture is not mine! All credits go to the original artist.**


End file.
